SPY
by Lazulley
Summary: Alfred tiene una misión especial que cumplir y está dispuesto a hacerlo, pero algo le hace cambiar de opinión, algo que no esperó sentir. Al parecer no podrá completar su misión. US x UK. Lemon.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece

**ADVERTENCIA**: este fic contiene lemon bastante explícito.

**.**

**Prólogo**

**.**

**.**

"_Siempre oyendo que no deberíamos tener miedo…"_

Caminaba lentamente por los anchos pasillos subterráneos, ya desiertos a esas horas.

Su destino: la "Cámara Madre"

"…_ni compasión, ni lástima o algún otro sentimiento…"_

Cerca de las puertas de acceso se topa con dos de sus superiores quienes lo miraron extrañados antes de detenerlo

— ¿Qué hace aquí agente Jones? —

Más este no dice nada y sigue de largo

"…_que los sentimientos nos harían débiles. Eso incluye al amor…"_

Intentan frenarlo pero él los toma por los brazos y, haciendo palanca con su cuerpo, los lanza al suelo siguiendo tranquilamente con su camino. Oye cómo a su espalda ponen a todos los agentes del lugar en alerta; pero ni siquiera todos ellos le detendrían en aquella misión…su misión.

"…_fui entrenado para eso.  
Era el mejor, o eso creí hasta que bajaste mis defensas…"_

Evadiendo guardias y derribando agentes cruzó las puertas automáticas de la cámara madre atrofiando el sistema para evitar la entrada de alguien más.

Observó detenidamente la cantidad de cables y aparatos conectados a los tres grandes centros de almacenamiento, aquellos donde se guardaba toda la información de la C.I.A. y el F.B.I. Luego observó a través de los grandes ventanales al contingente de agentes que acompañaban a los hombres más poderosos de la nación, aquellos mismos que, sin quererlo, habían cambiado su vida.

Nadie intentaba entrar ya que era inútil. Las paredes estaban construidas en un material resistente inclusive a una bomba nuclear; igualmente, los ventanales eran del plexiglás más resistente que se haya construí jamás, y la única entrada era de un metal tan raro que parecía casi indestructible.

Se posicionó en el centro de la habitación y se quitó la chaqueta dejando expuesto uno de los más sofisticados y complicados sistemas explosivos que se ha visto jamás.

Cerró los ojos y le vio. Su sonrisa. Sus ojos. Sus labios. Oyó su voz diciendo su nombre mientras reía dulcemente, y hasta pudo imitar su tacto al proporcionarle suaves caricias. Y se perdió en sus recuerdos mientras iniciaba el conteo.

**30…29…28…27…**

* * *

**Espero que les hayas gustado. Trataré de actualizar semanalmente. GRACIAS POR LEER! :D**


	2. El primer encuentro

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece

**ADVERTENCIA**: este fic contiene lemon bastante explícito.

**.**

**El primer encuentro**

**.**

**.**

Esa mañana se levantó al amanecer cómo de costumbre y se preparó para correr sus cinco kilómetros habituales antes de pararse en un pequeño local llamado Antares para tomar su late y comerse un desayuno a la americana con rosquillas, wafles y jugo de naranja. Una vez hecho esto, regresaba a su casa y se vestía con su traje habitual llevándose un bolso deportivo donde guardaba la ropa que usaría para entrena la mayor parte del día.

Justo en eso estaba, masacrando sin piedad un pobre saco de boxeo, cuando un hombre similar a él se le acercó con un rostro serio.

—Agente Jones—dijo captando la atención del susodicho—preséntese con el capitán Walker en este instante—

Él tomó su toalla y se secó el sudor justo antes de hablar

—Si, ya voy, pero no tienes que usar ese tono tan serio e impersonal conmigo— le dice tomando un poco de agua del culler antes de proseguir—y no me gusta que me digan así, lo sabes mejor que nadie—dijo imprimiendo una falsa seriedad y molestia antes de sonreír enormemente

El otro negó con la cabeza mientras reía bajito—eres incorregible—dijo sonriendo a lo que ambos se echaron a reír

En medio de las carcajadas las manos del agente Jones tomaron su bolso de gimnasia y lo pusieron al hombro antes de que este de alejarse del hombre con traje que le miraba divertido. Ya en la salida se detiene y voltea par gritar de forma estruendosa

— ¡Eh, Matty! Recuerda que nos vemos en Astro esta noche, no te dejaré pasar nuestro cumpleaños viendo películas romanticonas en tu casa— se burló antes de proseguir

Luego de aquel breve encuentro con su gemelo, Jones se asea y se viste de traje antes de ir a ver a su superior. Al llegar tocó la puerta.

—Adelante— se escuchó una gruesa voz proveniente del dueño del despacho antes de que el agente ingresara

—Señor— dijo a manera de saludo al entrar

El hombre tras el escritorio bajó el folio rojo dejando al descubierto un rostro rígido y serio de tez morena que era surcado por una gran cicatriz del lado izquierdo. El hombre escrutó al agente con sus ojos pardos, de los cuales uno era de vidrio, antes de dejar la capeta ruidosamente sobre el escritorio provocando que la placa que rezaba "Capitán Ian Walker" se tambaleara peligrosamente. Finalmente el gran hombre para su escrutinio para hablar al fin

—Agente Alfred Jones, supongo— dice sin esperar una respuesta que no recibe— excelente en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y, además, el mejor agente en cubierto del país— comenzó a recitar lo que leyó en el informe referente a Jones—tenemos una misión especial para usted que es de suma importancia nacional, tanto su éxito como su anonimato—comenzó a explicar— partirá mañana en le primer vuelo a Londres con el nombre de Alfred Hotchner— fue todo lo que le dijo antes de entregarle un folio verde —puede retirarse

Alfred se levantó y salió tomando sus cosas para llegar lo antes posible a su casa. Una vez en esta, tiró el bolso en el sofá y se sentó junto a este para comenzar a hojear la información clasificada que se encontraba en sus manos. Su cuerpo temblaba de la emoción anticipada de la adrenalina que prometía aquella misión, emoción que fue bajando paulatinamente al leer ciertos detalles hasta convertirse en un puchero.

Al leer la última página del informe se levanta dispuesto a empacar sin quitar el puchero de su rostro y saca la maleta protestando en voz alta

—una oficina, no pudieron encontrar un trabajo más emocionante como, no se, vendedor colchones—seguía refunfuñando mientras metía los trajes con toda la delicadeza posible -embutiéndolos- seguido de las asfixiantes corbatas que tanto detestaba—y encima voy a tener que cancelarle a Mathy porque tengo que ir al aeropuerto a las cinco ya que se les ocurrió la brillante idea de comprar el boleto para las siete de la mañana— y así continuó hasta dejar todo listo para su viaje

Una vez terminada esta tarea cogió el teléfono y marco a Mathew

— ¿Alfred, dónde estás? —preguntó una voz al otro lado del teléfono

—lo siento Mathy, tendrás que celebrar sin mi, tengo un viaje de último minuto. Diles a los chicos que lo siento—dijo con voz afligida

—descuida bro. Suerte—y colgó

Alfred miró unos segundos el teléfono antes de dejarlo en la mesa de noche y apaga la luz para luego acostarse en la cama, de lado, mirando la ventana que comenzaba a mostrar los luminosos fuegos artificiales tricolor que alumbraban el vasto cielo.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó a treinta para las cinco, se bañó, vistió y desayunó antes de agarrar sus maletas y montarlas en su modesto Audi azul marino que condujo a través de las desérticas calles de Washington D.C. hasta el aeropuerto llegando justo a tiempo para revisar su boleto, registrar sus maletas y pasar por aduana antes de sentarse a esperar el abordaje; y todo esto en movimientos casi robóticos dando la sensación de que todo pasó sumamente rápido al igual que su viaje de ocho horas a Londres.

Luego de aterrizar, pasar por aduana y recoger su equipaje tomó el taxi que le dejaría frente a un complejo residencial en el centro de Londres, a unas cuadras del Westminister, su nuevo lugar de trabajo.

Durante su viaje pudo apreciar la hermosa y antigua arquitectura de la ciudad, misma que poseía el edificio que sería su hogar durante su larga estancia en aquel país.

Sacó las llaves que traía en un bolsillo y abrió la puerta antes de subir por el ascensor hasta el sexto piso. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura de la puerta que rezaba 6-B y al entrar encontró un departamento ya amueblado con un estilo más moderno en colores neutros, parecía un sobrio y elegante apartamento de solero

—que conveniente…—murmuró por lo bajo antes admirando el lugar a medida que se adentraba en este

En realidad no era muy grande, medía 40m2 a lo máximo y estaba distribuido entre la oficina, la cocina, la sala, el baño y la habitación.

Recorrió el espacio con su mirada dándole el visto bueno antes de arrojar sus maletas sobre la cama queen zise y dirigirse a la cocina dispuesto a revisar la alacena. Torció el gesto al abrir la nevera y encontrarla tal y como esperaba, vacía; mismo estado en el que halló el resto de la modesta pero cómoda cocina. Escuchó su estómago rugir así que se metió nuevamente en el cuarto para ponerse algo más cómodo. Unos vaqueros y una franela estarán bien siempre y cuando lleve su chaqueta encima para protegerse del frío y de la lluvia impredecible.

Salió de su apartamento viendo el reloj de su iPhone y revisando el clima que le decía que alrededor de las cinco de la tarde llovería.

—tengo tiempo se— dijo a si mismo saliendo del edificio y recorriendo las calles en busca de un Mcdonal's para calmar su hambre.

No había recorrido ni dos cuadras cuando el cielo se oscureció aun más, si es posible, y todo el mundo abrió sus sombrillas para protegerse de las primeras gotas de la lluvia que tomaron por sorpresa al americano. Al instante salió corriendo entre la gente buscando un refugio hasta que encontró un pequeño café, no muy lleno pero de ambiente acogedor.

Al entrar, algo mojado cabe decir, la lluvia de volvió inclemente. Los ojos azules recorrieron curiosos el sitio mientras buscaba una mesa para sentarse a comer algo mientras esperaba que pasara la tormenta. En cuanto tomó asiento en un pequeño lugar una chica de mediana estatura se acercó a él. Alfred, al ver el vestuario de ella, supo que era una empleada del local.

— ¿desea ordenar algo? —preguntó amablemente mirándole con sus ojos verdes

—bueno, soy nuevo en la ciudad, así que ¿porqué no me aconsejas tu? —le explicó sonriente haciendo reír a la chica

—entonces la pregunta sería ¿es para almorzar o solo para merendar? —

—Acabo de llegar de un vuelo de ocho horas y no he comido nada, así que si es grande el plato te lo agradecería—

—Muy bien—contestó medio en risillas—enseguida te lo traigo—dijo anotando en la libreta— ¿algo especial para beber? —

—Solo una coca cola please—

—OK, tardará solo unos minutos— le sonrío nuevamente y se dio la vuelta haciendo que su larga y ondulada cabellera castaña se moviera con ella. Definitivamente ese chico le caía bien.

En cuanto ella se fue sacó su teléfono y volvió a revisar el reporte del tiempo. Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué acaso en este país no saben dar un reporte del clima? —se quejó en voz alta

—creo que el problema es tu celular, te aseguro que aquí el reporte climático es muy preciso— dijo un hombre que tomaba el té justo en la mesa de al lado, dándole la espalda al americano— No se si te habrás dado cuenta, pero aquí llueve mucho, así que se trata de que el margen de error sea mínimo para facilitar el día a día de la gente—

Ese comentario mosqueó un poco a Alfred.

— definitivamente el del problema no es mi iPhone. Nunca me ha fallado— se defendió— y si el margen de error es tan mínimo como dice, pues me temo que hoy se habrán quedado dormidos porque según esto se supone que la lluvia sería a las cinco y apenas son las doce—

Eso último hizo que el hombre se riera antes de levantarse dejando la respectiva paga en la mesa. Cuando estuvo a punto de salir, miró al estadounidense con sus penetrantes ojos verdes, sonrió con suficiencia y dijo.

—creo que deberías arreglar la hora de tu reloj— y sin más salió con solo un abrigo marrón y un paraguas verde a enfrentarse a la lluvia torrencial.

Eso no le había gustado en lo absoluto al rubio que seguía mirando hacia la puerta con el seño fruncido. Sin embargo, este no duró mucho en su rostro al ver cómo el gran plato de hamburguesa y papas fritas era dejado frente a él. Miró a la chica y le sonrió.

— ¡gracias! — dijo con entusiasmo. Cari parecía un niño.

—por nada. Buen provecho— le dijo antes de agregar—por ciento…—

—Alfred— le interrumpió

—Bueno, Alfred, es posible que se te haya olvidado adelantar el reloj cuatro horas—dijo sonriente antes de darse la vuelta

En ese preciso instante cayó en cuenta que no había cambiado el uso horario de su reloj. Inmediatamente se sonrojó por la vergüenza ¡Joder! El tipo tenía razón, pero nunca lo reconocería; además ¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de que se vuelvan a encontrar? Sonrió para si mismo ante el pensamiento y se preparó a comerse aquella hamburguesa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Definitivamente cada vez la gustaba menos esa misión, detestaba levantarse temprano y, por si no fuera poco, tenía una ligera tendencia al retraso; así que en ese momento estaba corriendo por los pasillos de apoteósico congreso para tratar de llegar a tiempo, chocando con varias personas en el proceso.

Una vez divisó su destino deceleró el paso y trató de regular su respiración mientras se acercaba al secretario, un chico algo bajito y de cabello negro, asiático al parecer.

—eh, hola—saludó capturando la atención del pelinegro

—buenos días, en qué puedo ayudarle—preguntó de manera formal

—Soy Alfred Hotchner, el nuevo interno— contesta sonriendo

—Llegas tarde—dijo una voz a sus espaldas, una demasiado conocida para su gusto.

Se dio vuelta y ahí, frente a él, se encontraba un sujeto un poco mayor que él, de cabellos rubios más claros que los propios, con lo que parecían unas ¿cejas? Si, unas cejas enormes y, bajo estas, unos ojos verdes, y cualquieras, eran los mismos del tipo del café. Abrió sus ojos en reconocimiento.

—tú—

—si, soy yo—contestó con su cara de póker antes de levantar una tupida ceja y sonreír de medio lado— vaya, vaya, mira lo que trajo el viento. Espero que ya hayas arreglado tu reloj porque no toleraré ni un minuto de retraso de ahora en adelante ¿entendido? —finalizó autoritario

—y más o menos ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Alfred

—Me llamo Arthur, Arthur Kirkland, y soy tu jefe— contestó.

Sip, definitivamente ese no era su día.

Esa Noche llegó agotado a su departamento así que decidió tomar una ducha y refrescarse antes de comer algo e irse directo a la cama.

El agua caliente caía por su cuerpo relajándolo por completo, liberándolo de la incómoda tensión en sus músculos producto de todas las actividades que se había visto obligado a realizar.

—Jodido inglés amargado— se quejó recordándole—de seguro ha disfrutado de lo lindo el día de hoy—

Y no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Luego del primer y "mágico" encuentro con Alfred en el café que solía frecuentar no pudo estar más sorprendido de verlo al día siguiente en su oficina. Sin embargo, al pasar la ligera estupefacción decidió hacer acto de presencia comprobando el carácter impulsivo de aquel rubio que pretendía ser lo suficientemente acto como para ganarse un puesto en su división; así que decidió ponerlo a prueba por un tiempo.

En un principio le había utilizado para su propia entretención al hacerle realizar encargos y tareas ridículas y que, obviamente, no iban al caso con la verdadera función del americano que, a pesar de poner muecas y pucheros de disgusto, terminaba realizándolas de manera impecable mascullando entre dientes lo que Arthur suponía eran insultos hacia su persona. Al ir pasando los días iba tomando más enserio su papel como jefe y mentor del extranjero quien, pudo comprobar finalmente el de ojos verdes, en verdad se estaba esforzando en acatar y comprender todas las instrucciones y consejos que recibía para ganarse su lugar en aquel lugar; y, para sorpresa de muchos, lo estaba consiguiendo de apoco.

Luego de "el mes de la tortura", como lo había apodado Alfred, comenzó a notar que la gente le tomaba más enserio y que, para su sorpresa, su "querido, adorado y amable jefe" no era la excepción a esto. Sonrió victorioso, la misión iba viento en popa y, si todo seguía así, a este paso pronto habría logrado toda la infiltración exitosamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era sábado, su amado, adorado y único día libre "malditos ingleses adictos al trabajo ¿qué acaso no conocen lo que se llama descanso? Definitivamente era la falta de sol" se decía mentalmente el estadounidense mientras golpeaba rítmicamente el saco de boxeo del gimnasio al que asistía los sábados en la mañana para estar en forma.

Una vez terminado su entrenamiento en el viejo GYM que había cerca de su casa se dirigió hacia el E & R Café, aquel que encontró en su primer día en aquella impredecible ciudad, y se sentó en su mesa habitual esperando a que Eli le llevase su acostumbrado late bien cargado junto a un sustancioso Brownie. Y, casi como por arte de magia, allí estaba Eli sirviéndole aquel apetitoso postre chocolatoso. Miró al Brownie y este le devolvió la mirada con aquellas esponjosas esquinas por las que escurría sirope de chocolate, tentándolo. Sip, aquel era un tórrido romance que terminaría en tragedia. Tomó su tenedor y, acercándolo lentamente al dulce, picó una esquinita que pronto se llevó a la boca sintiendo como el sabor parecía hacer explotar todas sus papilas gustativas en una fiesta de las grandes.

Todo esto era atentamente observado por la chica quien no pudo evitar reírse ante las cómicas expresiones de su amigo causando que este volteara a verla.

—Lamento haber interrumpido tu momento romántico—dijo en son de burla con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios

—no puedes echarme la culpa, tus brownies siempre quieren tener algo conmigo. Lástima que nuestra relación nunca funcionaría—contestó dramáticamente antes de sonreír

Aquel acogedor lugar era de una pareja austrohúngara que se había mudado hacía siete años al país. El marido de ascendencia austriaca se llamaba Roderich Edelstein, él manejaba las cuentas en una pequeña oficina en la parte de atrás del establecimiento en la que se confinaba la mayor parte del día mientras que su mujer, Elizabeta Héderváry, una húngara, estaba al frente en la caja y haciendo de mesera con gusto.

El americano se había hecho amigo de Elizabeta una semana después de su llegada a Londres. Él había decidido volver al local puesto que era el único lugar que conocía para despejarse un poco luego de que se jefe le hubiera mandado a comprar café para casi toda la oficina en un starkbucks que quedaba a casi media hora del parlamento.

Ya eran las nueve de la noche y afuera las calles estaban siendo iluminadas por la luz de los faroles. Alfred se había sentado en la misma mesa de la vez anterior antes de observar cómo un hombre tocaba melodías suaves y sedantes, como un Jazz, dándole ambiente al café con ayuda de un enorme piano de cola blanco. Pronto se le acercó la misma chica de la vez pasada y le sonrió antes de hablar.

—Miren a quien tenemos aquí— dijo afablemente—parece que ya arreglaste tu reloj—

—si, bueno, creo que estaba muy distraído por la mudanza—contesta un poco apenado

— ¿y qué te ha parecido hasta ahora todo? —dijo interesada

—Hasta ahora la mejor parte fue el almuerzo de la ultima vez—responde alegre

—descuida, ya veras que las cosas mejoraran—le animó

—Gracias—le agradece sonriente—mi nombre es Alfred Hotchner—

—un gusto Alfred, me llamo Elizabeta Héderváry—se presenta encantada

Luego de eso ella le sirvió un brownie y, aprovechando que ya estaban cerrando, se sentó con él a beber café mientras charlaban de cualquier cosa. Después de ese día se volvieron como los mejores amigos.

Con el tiempo se comenzó a establecer una rutina en la que, milagrosamente, había conseguido llegar a tiempo al trabajo donde estaba atrapado desde las seis treinta de la mañana hasta alrededor de las seis, siete de la noche, a veces se quedaba hasta las ocho para adelantar y poder salir temprano al día siguiente. Justo después de salir de las oficinas se iba al café y conversaba con la castaña mientras cenaba antes de volver a su departamento para bañarse y acostarse a dormir. Pero esa tarde fue diferente.

Había llegado un nuevo sábado, uno en que, casualmente, habían decidido hacer remodelaciones al GYM así que se fue directamente a E & R encontrándose una sorpresa en su interior. Allí, justo en su mesa de siempre, se encontraba el inglés dándole la espalda mientras mantenía una charla bastante animada con Elizabeta. Ambos reían de vez en cuando y, cuando Arthur ladeaba suficiente en rostro, se podía ver en su rostro una hermosa sonrisa que nunca había vislumbrado antes.

Al recuperarse de la impresión, se acercó con su eterna sonrisa a la mesa.

—Hi guys! —saludó efusivo llamando la atención de ambos

— ¿Alfred? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó algo sorprendido el otro rubio

—Bueno, vengo a diario—contestó como quien no quiere cosa

—Te entiendo, este lugar es muy agradable—le apoyó

—bueno chicos, tengo que trabajar así que si queréis algo solo avísenme—intervino la húngara

—oh! Cierto ¿me puedes traer lo se siempre Eli? — le pide el más alto

— ¿no es muy temprano para dulces Alfred? Se te caerán los dientes—le regaña cariñosamente la castaña

—Vamos, no seas así, ya desayuné—se defendió haciendo un berrinche

—esta bien, pero solo esta vez—se deja convencer con el seño ligeramente fruncido

—Eres un sol Eli—le alagó sonriendo

—te tengo muy consentido—se dijo a si misma—bien, ya te lo traigo—le avisó antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Toda la conversación era escuchada por el inglés que miraba divertido la escena antes de notar el gesto que hacía el norteamericano señalando el puesto frente a él.

— ¿puedo? —preguntó con simpleza

—of course—respondió dando un sorbo a su taza de té mientras observaba a Alfred tomar asiento—veo que eres muy amigo de Eli—comenta tratando de iniciar conversación

—si, somos como mejores amigos— contesta sonriendo

— ¿desde cuando vienes aquí? —la curiosidad se escuchaba en su voz

—bueno, se hizo un hábito desde la primera semana que estuve aquí en Londres ¿y tu? Se ve que frecuentas mucho el sitio—preguntó interesado

—Realmente vengo a diario desde hace un par de años—respondió dando otro sorbo—de hecho, creo que vengo casi desde que abrió. La primera vez que pisé el café apenas llevaba un par de meses abierto—

—Creo que tenemos algo en común después de todo—comentó riendo ligeramente—aunque es la segunda vez que te veo por aquí—

—es porque vengo en la mañana. A diferencia de ti, yo si me levanto temprano—le dijo en tono autosuficiente

—Bueno, no todos queremos hacerle la competencia al sol—

— ¿Qué sol? —responde en broma haciéndolos reír a ambos

Así siguieron platicando de cualquier tema en particular. Hablaban del trabajo, de sus vidas, contaban historias y chistes, se reían de ellos mismos y del otro, más que todo de las ocurrencias de Alfred. El tiempo les había pasado rápido y se dieron cuenta cuando el de ojos azules miró su reloj y se percató de la hora.

—Dios, como vuela el tiempo, ya son las dos de la tarde—comento abriendo los ojos en un gesto de incredulidad que fue acompañado por el de Arthur al oír la hora.

—Vaya que es tarde—comenta antes de observar cómo el estadounidense se levantaba

—Ni que lo digas—le mira—me tengo que ir—anuncia

—yo también—dice repitiendo la acción de Alfred poniéndose de pie

—La pasé genial, espero que podamos repetirlo alguna vez—sonríe

—Claro, eso sería estupendo—concede devolviéndole la sonrisa

El inglés le extiende la mano en señal de despedida y es tomada por el americano quien, ante la sorpresa del británico, le hala hacia si dándole un abrazo amistoso.

—what the hell was that? —pregunta Arthur enojado y sonrojado por la vergüenza

—c'mon dude, somos amigos ahora ¿no? —le pregunta sonriente mientras ve el adorable puchero del inglés acompañado de aquel tierno sonrojo

—p-pues si pero…—dijo algo nervioso

—Pero nada, deja ya las formalidades— sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro se dirigió hacia la puerta dejando antes el pago por su consumo.

— ¡e-espera! —Le detiene dándose la vuelta para encararlo— no creas que esto hará diferente el trabajo. En la oficina soy tu jefe antes que tu amigo así que no creas que te puedes dar libertades—

Alfred soltó una risilla—no lo pensé ni un segundo. Hasta mañana Arthy—

—Hasta mañana—dijo bajito a la nada después de observar al más alto cruzar la puerta

Se quedó allí parado por unos minutos antes de pagar su parte, dejando una generosa propina, y salir hacia su modesto pent-house sintiendo cómo su corazón latía aceleradamente haciendo que sus mejillas se mantuvieran sonrojadas y calientes aun en medio de aquella fría tarde de otoño.

Al llegar a su destino preparó la bañera con agua caliente y algunos aceites que solo usaba los sábados para relajar su cuerpo y liberarlo del estrés al que se veía sometido cada semana. Una vez estuvo lista se adentró en esta y soltó un suspiro de placer al estar totalmente dentro.

Aquel tiempo también lo utilizaba para pensar y meditar, ciertamente el mejor momento para hacerlo era cuando estaba relajado y tenía su mente tranquila y despejada. Rememoró varios momentos de la semana hasta llegar a la tarde de ese día no sin antes sonreír a la misma vez que cierto órgano en su pecho se agitaba. Los últimos meses había estado muy al pendiente del americano; siempre que pasaba a su lado le miraba, captaba su atención al entrar en la oficina, trataba de tenerlo siempre cerca buscando razones pobremente lógicas para que esto ocurriera y, sin duda, ansiaba otro encuentro como el de ese día. Poco a poco su mente fue procesando esto y al llegar a una conclusión su cuerpo se paralizo, su mente quedó en shock y su corazón comenzó a latir a mil revoluciones por segundo. Lo siguiente que pudo pensar fue

"no es posible que yo esté enamorado de ese idiota"

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí ha llegado mi inspiración, espero que les haya gustado.**

**¡Hasta el próximo cap!^^**


	3. Noche Buena

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece

**ADVERTENCIA**: este capítulo **contiene lemon** bastante explícito. No leer a menos que pueda tolerarlo.

**.**

**Celebrando Nochebuena**

**.**

**.**

Bien, definitivamente eso había salido mejor que si lo hubiera planeado. Llevaba allí cuatro meses y medio, tiempo suficiente para ganarse la confianza de la gente, para adaptarse y para conocer a su objetivo; el siguiente paso a estas alturas era un acercamiento más…personal, cosa que era bastante difícil considerando el carácter y temperamento tan maleable que poseía Arthur, aunque, luego de ese encuentro en el café, dio por completada esta fase con éxito. Sin embargo algo le aquejaba, desde hacía un mes más o menos algo en su estómago se removía ante la presencia del inglés, era algo que no había sentido nunca y era totalmente nuevo para él, pero decidió ignorarlo y seguir con la siguiente parte, "la primera cita".

Así como sonaba, él tenía que conseguir pasar de la amistad al romance. Cualquiera diría que idearía una estrategia infalible acorde a su nivel de experiencia y profesionalismo, pero todos se equivocaban puesto que lo que desconocía todo el mundo era que, debido a su talento innato para adaptarse a cualquier situación y seguir sus instintos, todas las misiones realizadas exitosa y pulcramente eran producto de la pura improvisación.

En la academia le habían enseñado que todo debía estar fríamente calculado desde un principio para asegurar el éxito de la misión; eso era algo que se le daba bien a gran parte de los allí presentes más no a él y, contra todo pronóstico, se graduó con honores a pesar de que nunca siguió esta básica y crucial regla, aunque claro, él no era precisamente una persona que se confundía entre la multitud, no, él tendía a destacar al romper todos los esquemas y salir airoso, y esta misión le enseñaría que eso se aplicaba incluso a la norma más importante de su oficio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A medida que pasaba el tiempo la relación de amistad se volvía cada vez más estrecha entre ambos, ahora eran mejores amigos y eso ya era bien conocido en la oficina donde, si bien el de mayor cargo no le daba al norteamericano un trato especial, se les podía ver a ambos bromeando y conversando amenamente durante los descansos.

En todo este tiempo Arthur había podido ocultar exitosamente aquellos vergonzosos sentimientos que tenía hacia Alfred. Ya tenía un amplio manejo de sus reacciones espontáneas y sabía que, si quería conservar la maravillosa relación que tenían, debía de seguir así y evitar cualquier situación que desencadenara acciones delatoras de su parte. Claro, esto se aplicaba mientras tuviera plena conciencia de sus actos y comentarios, cosa que había perdido hace aproximadamente media hora cuando, en un afán del de ojos azules de celebrar nochebuena en "un buen lugar lleno de mujeres, alcohol y música", como lo había llamado él, habían ido a parar a una especie de disco-bar que frecuentaba el inglés y que, par a suerte de ambos, quedaba cerca del departamento de este.

En un principio todo iba bien hasta que decidieron hacer una estúpida competencia donde debían beber una gran jarra de cerveza sin para, hasta el fondo, en el menor tiempo posible. Por supuesto, el ganador invicto fue el de ojos verdes, pero pagó caro el preció cuando el alcohol en su sistema mandó su autocontrol al diablo.

—hace un poco de calor ¿no crees? —preguntó al americano antes de levantarse de su asiento y quitarse el abrigo seguido del saco y la corbata del traje que traía puesto ya que, para molestia del estadounidense, habían tenido jornada laboral completa ese día hasta las cinco.

Sin embargo el quitarse estas prendas no sació el calor del más bajo que se comenzó a desabotonar la camisa dejando ver su torso blanco y cremoso con una musculatura levemente marcada. Todo esto era observado por los ojos azules que devoraban la imagen frente a él sin percatarse del cambio de música hasta que escuchó nuevamente a su compañero hablar.

—oh! I love this song— dicho esto se encaminó hacia la pista y se puso a bailar.

Muy al contrarió de lo que creerían los que le conocen, o al menos la mayoría, Arthur no era malo bailando, al contrario, era bueno, muy bueno, excelente de hecho. La música sonaba y las caderas británicas seguían el ritmo con sensualidad innata, con cada movimiento parecía que su cuerpo se prendía en llamas que abrazaban todo lo que tuviera su paso y a quien le mirase. Alfred tragó en seco ante aquella visión que parecía sacada de alucinaciones debido al cambio de luces del lugar, se levantó como idiotizado y, quitándose la estorbosa corbata, se fue acercando a la candente figura que se movía con maestría entre aquella multitud.

Una vez llegó a la altura de este miró su rostro que parecía extasiado y totalmente enloquecido por la música haciendo un contraste exorbitante con su felina mirada esmeralda, aquella que destellaba y aparentaba la lucidez que su mente había perdido mientras miraba retadoramente al más alto invitándolo a acercarse, incitándolo a tocarlo, a que se quemasen juntos debido al contacto de sus cuerpos.

Ambos bailaban en sincronía, sin dejar perder la oportunidad de rozar sus pieles, de tocar al contrario en caricias sensuales y prohibidas que te llevaban a la locura y al delirio. Se miraron con intensidad y lujuria antes de que sus bocas se estrellaran placenteramente contra la contraria en busca del ansiado contacto. Sus labios se movían desesperados por devorar los contrarios y sus lenguas danzaban apasionadamente intentando llevar el control y así ganar la férrea batalla por el liderazgo. El beso era ardiente y sus cuerpos vibraban. El sudor se deslizaba por sus pieles y podían sentir al otro en cada poro de su piel mientras se abrazaban tan posesivamente como les era posible.

Al separarse se volvieron a ver a los ojos descubriéndolos dilatados por el placer y encendidos por el deseo. Salieron del lugar a toda prisa y llegaron en pocos minutos al hogar del británico, minutos que parecían largos mientras todo su ser pedía más.

Al extranjero entró de último volteándose rápidamente para cerrar la puerta y descubriendo un rastro de ropa que lo llevó hasta la gran habitación donde se encontraba el apetecible cuerpo de Arthur apenas cubierto por un delgado bóxer negro que se adhería sensualmente a su cuerpo haciendo visible su excitación. Alfred se fue desprendiendo de las propias prendas de manera tortuosamente lenta avivando el deseo en el contrario al dejar al descubierto su bronceado y bien formado cuerpo solo cubierto por la prenda interior blanca casi translúcida. Al terminar esta tarea se acercó al lecho y rápidamente se posicionó sobre Arthur antes de volver a juntar sus labios con fiereza recorriendo con desesperación cada milímetro de piel expuesta queriendo grabar en su memoria cada detalle, forma, textura y sensación que producía el roce para ambos.

En un movimiento rápido el americano se encontró recostado sobre el colchón mientras el de ojos verdes se sentaba a horcadas sobre su palpitante entrepierna moviendo sus caderas con malicia y provocando el roce de ambas erecciones.

—creo que voy a comenzar yo—le dice seductoramente al oído antes de morder ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja que se servía ante si provocando suaves jadeos y suspiros en el más alto a medida que descendía besando y lamiendo de manera enloquecedora el bronceado cuello hasta llegar al pecho que recorrió con su lengua y labios enteramente dejando algunas marcas rojizas en el proceso.

Aquellas expertas caricias sumadas al insiste movimiento de caderas hacía que se pusiera duro, tanto que dolía, cosa que notó su perceptivo amante quien bajó hasta la zona del vientre y las caderas acariciando y besando justo por encima del elástico de la prenda blanca. Ante esto Alfred comenzó a soltar gemidos de frustración que hicieron sonreír al inglés. Una vez conseguido su objetivo retiró la molestosa tela dejando al descubriendo el enorme miembro, excitado y duro, que ya soltaba pre-semen por la punta. Se relamió los labios y con su legua fue haciendo desaparecer aquella sustancia blancuzca alternando el recorrido de la base a la punta y de regreso repetidas veces antes de pararse en la cima y volver a descender mientras adentraba el pene en su boca, subiendo y bajando siendo acompañada por su mano.

— ¡Oh my god! —soltó el norteamericano al sentir la cálida y húmeda boca del otro rubio chupando y lamiendo de manera tan condenadamente delirante aquella zona tan sensible, y sentía que si no paraba pronto se correría.

Los gemidos y gruñidos de placer que salían de la boca de Alfred le indicaban que pronto acabaría. Sacó la erección de su boca y lamió la punta antes de presionar el pequeño orificio con el fin de postergar el ansiado orgasmo. Fue justo aquella pausa la que le concedió al estadounidense el dominio del acto al quitarle el último atavió que le quedaba y ponerlo en cuatro dejando una vista tentadora y placentera de las virtudes del británico. Acarició su trasero ante acercar su boca a la entraba comenzando a lamerla por encima haciéndole soltar al más bajo varios gemidos, de los que uno en particular retumbó en la habitación al sentir cómo era penetrado por la húmeda lengua de su contrario. Su cuerpo temblaba haciendo que le fuera difícil sostenerse sobre sus manos y terminara cayendo sobre sus codos, con las caderas aun levantadas, dejando una vista cada vez más suculenta ante los zafiros ajenos cuyo dueño, al sentir la necesidad de su propio cuerpo, decidió dejar de torturar placenteramente a Arthur y comenzar a dilatarle como Dios manda introduciendo un primer dedo previamente ensalivado que se movía de adentro hacia afuera y en círculos dentro del apretado y caliente agujero europeo. A este dedo se le unió un segundo y pronto un tercero ya estaba haciendo su aparición adentrándose en el británico que gemía y casi se retorcía de puro placer.

— ¡fuck! Ah…Alf-red—gimió sintiendo como era penetrado cada ve más profundo—ya d-deja de hacer ah eso mm…no s-oy una p-puta muñeca d-de por-celana— dijo entrecortado con la vista nublada por el placer

Alfred sonrió y sacó sus dedos antes de posicionar la punta en contra del ano del inglés, acariciando los bordes provocando el sonar de gemidos en forma de protesta.

—Jo-der Alfred, si no me follas en este instante voy a terminar dormido—le retó

—te arrepentirás de eso—le contestó suficiente antes de meter su pene entero de una sola estocada.

—AH!... —gritó entre el dolor y el placer—n-no seas ani-mal—le reprendió mirándole por sobre su hombro con el ceño fruncido

—Tu querías acción Arthy—le dijo sonriendo de medio lado antes de inclinarse lo suficiente para susurrar en el oído contrario—así que eso mismo tendrás. Prepárate darling—le canturreó antes de comenzar un fiero vaivén que enviaba oleadas intensas de placer a todo el cuerpo del más bajo.

Las estocadas eran rápidas y certeras, fuertes y profundas, eran tan jodidamente perfectas que estaban llevando a Arthur al borde del delirio con cada golpe en su próstata. El de ojos verdes gritaba y se retorcía de placer pidiendo más, y con cada sonido que salía de su boca el ritmo aceleraba y se volvía más salvaje, casi bestial. La cama de movía al ritmo de cada penetración siendo testigo de aquel acto de pasión carnal.

En un último momento el americano volteó bruscamente al británico y subió las blancas piernas europeas hasta sus hombros antes de retomar su labor con mayor rapidez y fuerza si era posible haciendo que el inglés aullara como animal en celo excitando en mayor medida al norteamericano que no dejaba de gemir y gruñir como bestia. Alfred observó el rostro sonrojado y sudoroso da Arthur, con los ojos entrecerrados y nublados por la lujuria, lágrimas caían producto del placer y la saliva le escurría por el mentón. La imagen más condenadamente erótica que había visto en toda su vida. Eso le bastó para correrse un par de estocadas después liberando su caliente semen en el interior de su amante quien, al sentir esto, vivió el mejor orgasmo de su puta vida arqueando la espalda y contrayendo deliciosamente sus paredes anales en torno al miembro del estadounidense que lo sacó al terminar de sentir los fuertes espasmos de placer que azotaban a su acompañante.

Se recostaron uno al lado del otro, Alfred abrazando a Arthur por la espalda, antes de qudarse profundamente dormidos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se encontraban ambos abrazados, ya era de día y el sol se colaba por el gran ventanal de la habitación marcando de forma muy inusual el inicio de la única semana que se les daría de vacaciones.

Arthur dormía plácidamente sintiendo la calidez del sol sobre su piel desnuda "_¿piel desnuda?" _se preguntó comenzando a recuperar la conciencia. Sin abrir los ojos mueve las piernas sintiendo el roce de la sabana sin ninguna prenda de por medio al igual que una calidez diferente de la del sol en su espalda acompañada de un agradable peso en su cintura "_oh-my-god"_ pensó al sentir una respiración en su nuca que le provocaba escalofríos. Lentamente fue abriendo sus hermosos ojos tratando de acostumbrarse al poco frecuente resplandor del sol y, una vez logrado ese objetivo, confirmó sus pensamientos al ver una un brazo aprisionándolo contra su dueño que, ante la sorpresa del inglés, empezó a moverse estirándose un poco antes de susurrarle en el oído de manera cariñosa.

—good morning—y esa voz hizo que el mundo se le cayera a los pies

Lentamente giró su rostro hasta que se encontró frente a frente con el sonriente americano. Eso fue demasiado para sus pobres nervios. Se sentó velozmente en la cama agradeciendo el haber comprado una King Zise, de otro modo su hubiera caído debido al brusco movimiento, y se enfrentó a su acompañante quien trataba de reprimir la risa que le daba el actuar del británico.

—please, dime que esto no es lo que parece—le rogó el mayor entrando en estado de negación

—jajaja no te iras a arrepentir ahorita ¿O si? —le preguntó riendo sin obtener respuesta. Suspiró y cambió su semblante a uno más serio—mira, lo que pasó, pasó, no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo. Tuvimos sexo y tienes que aceptarlo—dijo, aunque pareció más para si mismo que para el otro.

—I know—dijo cambiando su expresión a una un poco triste—pero es que yo no quería tener sexo contigo—le confesó.

Su corazón latía veloz y sus mejillas se colorearon ante el pensamiento de confesarse. Miró el rostro de Alfred y eso bastó para reunir el valor suficiente que necesitaba.

—Arthy…—dijo bajito sintiéndose extrañamente dolido

—Yo…yo no quería que tuviéramos sexo, yo quería que hiciéramos el amor—se calló un momento viendo como los ojos azules se abrían por la sorpresa y las bronceadas mejillas se coloreaban—I love you— finalizó esperando haber hecho lo correcto

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándole y unos tibios labios besándole con todo el amor que jamás imagino poder recibir. Se separaron y, por fin, de la boca americana salieron aquellas tan ansiadas palabras.

—I love you too—

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desde ese día su relación fue progresando de apoco. No eran perfectos, cada cual tenía sus defectos, pero se complementaban tan maravillosamente que las intensas discusiones que mantenían parecían nimiedades si al final la reconciliación superaba con creces el conflicto. Con cada día ese sentimiento cálido y placentero en el pecho de Alfred crecía hasta que se le hacía casi insoportable estar lejos de su pareja.

Un día, platicando con Elizabeta, le contó sobre eso. No sabía a quien más recurrir. Ella solo sonrió y le tomó de ambas manos mirándolo a los ojos.

—dime, Cuando pelean ¿duele? —su voz era suave y maternal

—duele como si me clavaran mil cuchillos en el cuerpo—le contesta sin pestañear, mirando aquellos ojos verdes tan parecidos a los del británico

—y cuando le ves ¿qué sientes? —

—Cuando lo veo…siento que vuelo, que no me importa nada, que todo el sufrimiento del mundo vale la pena si puedo volver a verlo—decía todo lo que pensaba, sin tapujos, sin analizarlo

—y ¿qué harías si un día ya no estuviera más en tu vida? — le pregunta sonriendo de la misma forma que solía hacerlo su difunta madre

Agachó la mirada como pensando mientras una lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla.

—yo...yo no lo se porque—alza la vista con una determinación en los ojos que nunca había tenido—no logro concebir un futuro para mi en el que él no esté a mi lado—

—lo amas en verdad ¿no? —preguntó por último

—Más de lo que mi corazón puede soportar— y ante esta revelación supo que no podría cumplir del todo su misión

Simplemente lo amaba demasiado como para perderlo.

Esa noche le abrazó y le beso con amor. Esa noche fue muy especial. Esa noche, mientras sus cuerpos tocaban el cielo y sus almas se fundían, él supo que era hora.

Al terminar sacó el anillo y se lo puso en el dedo a un muy exhausto Arthur mientras dormía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Pov's Arthur**

Mi vida no es como todos la conocen, siempre ha estado llena de tragos amargos. Supongo que por eso me gusta tanto el té. Porque he encontrado algo aun más amargo que mi vida y me hace pensar que no todo está perdido, o tal vez solo esté haciendo razonamientos imposibles; quien sabe. Cero que una vez oí decir a alguien algo como "solo sé que no se nada".

Cuanta razón tenía.

Tengo un buen empleo que me entretiene la mayoría del tiempo –me he vuelto adicto al trabajo–, tengo influencia en los altos cargos que me permite hacer lo que yo quiera –aunque soy demasiado correcto como para hacer eso– y mi departamento es cómodo y espacioso. Sin embargo ¿de qué me sirve todo esto si no tengo a nadie con quien compartirlo? Entonces por mucho tiempo en mi cabeza se fue forjando la idea de que así estaba bien, que si ese era mi destino debía afrontarlo y esta creencia poco a poco se volvió parte de mí, esa parte que me ayuda a sobrevivir.

Cada día era una rutina que me internaba cada vez más en un pozo con el cual me había cansado de luchar para salir.

Y apareció él. Ese ruidoso y molesto Yankee comenzó a traspasar mis defensas una a una y a romper mis esquemas. Sin darme cuenta él le había dado las fuerzas a mi cuerpo para salir de aquel agujero, para seguir.

En ese tiempo yo creía saberlo todo, pero se me olvido aprender la lección más importante…

"_la esperanza nunca se pierde, solo la olvidamos, pero siempre habrán personas allí para hacernos recordar que siempre hay una razón para avanzar_"

Fue lo que me dijo una vez cuando conversábamos –discutíamos– sobre el acoso que mantenía sobre Kiku debido a que le hizo una estúpida promesa de conseguirle un videojuego que era muy difícil de encontrar.

Él nunca lo supo, pero me cambió la vida. Ese día me enamoré de él.

Incluso hoy, cuando cumplíamos cinco meses juntos, sigue sorprendiéndome.

Amaneció soleado, al igual que aquel veinticinco de diciembre, y me desperté debido al resplandor del astro rey que se colaba alegremente por la ventana. Miré el reloj comprobando que había pasado gran parte de la mañana del sábado durmiendo debido al agotamiento de la noche anterior. Sonreí al recordar esto y me acurruqué más contra su cuerpo poniendo mi mano izquierda bajo mi mejilla para hallar una posición más cómoda para dormir aunque ya fueran las diez de la mañana. Y, entre tanta calidez junta proveniente de los dos soles en mi vida, sentí algo frío en mi mano. La saqué de entre mi cabeza y mi almohada para observarla detenidamente antes de que los ojos se me llenaran de lágrimas y que una sonrisa aflorara en mi rostro.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que me voltee y, tomando su rostro entre mis manos, lo comencé a besar varias veces hasta que se despertó y comenzó a corresponderme envuelto en risas de felicidad. Cuando paré aun seguíamos acostados en la cama, pero yo estaba apoyado enteramente sobre su pecho mirándolo cuando me dijo.

—entonces, Arthur Kirkland—mi corazón latía tan fuerte que ahogó casi todo sonido a mi alrededor— do you married me? —

—No se—claro que lo sabía—déjame pensarlo—nunca había estado tan seguro en mi vida

— ¡vamos Arthy! No seas cruel—hizo un berrinche que encontré simplemente adorable

—por supuesto que si, idiot—le contesté sonriente y esta vez fue él quien inició el beso que desencadenó el despertar más placentero de mi vida.

En estoy momentos no veo una mejor forma de pasar el resto de mi vida que estando a su lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era martes, tres días llevaban de compromiso y ya se sentía el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra; claro, eso no era nada comparado al momento del "si, acepto". De tan solo pensarlo una sonrisa bobalicona se extiende en su rostro.

Va caminando por las calles para hacer un encargo –bien pudo haberlo hecho otro, pero él necesitaba salir del enclaustro de la oficina de vez en cuando– cuando suena su teléfono. Rápidamente lo saca del bolsillo y se da cuenta que ha sacado el equivocado. Devuelve el aparato a su sitio y, con gesto serio, saca un segundo teléfono que siempre trae consigo.

— ¿diga? —

—_Jones_—pronuncia en forma de saludo la voz profunda de su superior

—Señor—su gesto seguía glacial

— _¿cómo va la misión?_ —

—ya he enviado un reporte la semana pasada—contesta

—_eso ya lo se, ya lo leí Jones_—se hace un silencio corto—_el problema aquí es otro_ —le dice severo—_se está demorando demasiado agente. Me da la impresión de que no está capacitado para continuar_ —

—de ninguna manera, señor. Cumpliré la misión—

—_eso espero, quiero resultados inmediatos. Espero prontamente leer la información_ —

—si, señor—contestó sumiso antes de escuchar el pitido al otro lado de la línea

Le habían dado un ultimátum y debía hacer algo al respecto.

Una vez terminado el pequeño trabajo fuera de las oficinas, se dirigió hacia el despacho de su jefe/prometido donde lo encontró leyendo unos papeles. Este, al percatarse de la presencia del americano, levantó la vista y las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron solo un poco en una sonrisa casi invisible, gesto que solo notó el otro rubio.

— ¿se le ofrece algo señor Hotchner? —dijo de manera algo divertida ante la situación. Nadie sabía que eran pareja— ¿hizo el pedido? —

—Misión exitosa—contestó de manera informal, como solía hacerlo—pero me temo que me siento algo mal ¿puedo retirarme antes? —preguntó

—adelante, pero le quiero aquí mañana temprano, como siempre—dijo autoritario

—of course—respondió abandonando la habitación y, posteriormente, el edificio

Cuando estaba cruzando la calle siente su teléfono vibrar. Lo saca y ve un mensaje.

_From: Arthy_

_Are you OK?_

Sonrió al leerlo. Después de todo si se había preocupado.

_From: Alfred_

_Yeah, don't worry. I'm fine_

Al leer esto el de cejas gruesas dejó el asunto. Ya le preguntaría al llegar a casa.

En unos minutos el de ojos azules se encontró en el departamento de Arthur –aunque ahora era de ambos ya que se había mudado con el mayor hacia dos meses y él pagaba la mitad de la renta– y entró directamente al pequeño salón/oficina/biblioteca privada del británico parándose en frente de uno de los libreros de donde sacó un libro hueco con una llave especial en su interior. Extrajo el pequeño objeto con la punta en forma cuadrangular y con lectores circulares color azul***** y caminó hasta otro de los libreros oprimiendo un botón escondido en los intrincados detalles del mueble de madera isabelino que hizo que, en medio de la habitación, una compuerta cuadrada se abriera y por ella saliera la gran caja fuerte.

Se paró frente a esta observando el avanzado sistema de seguridad con una expresión neutral antes de introducir la llave en la cerradura sin necesidad de girarla haciendo que se abriera una pequeña compuerta, casi una ranura, con un teclado de acceso. Marcó el código 230405AC****** e inmediatamente apareció al lado del teclado una plaquita metálica donde debía poner una gota de sangre para confirmar el ADN. Alfred sacó rápidamente de su chaqueta un pequeño frasco con gotero que había extraído del congelador antes de violar la privacidad que ofrecía el pequeño despacho y puso una gota exacta en la plaquita que entró y analizó la muestra dándola como positiva. Instantáneamente la compuerta de la caja se abrió dejando a la vista varias gavetas con nombres codificados que pudo entender perfectamente y buscó el que decía U000504 –USA– al lado de otra cerradura que esta vez requería una llave pequeña que traía consigo y la abrió sacando los archivos que escaneó inmediatamente con ayuda de su teléfono y los envió directo a la base secreta de la CIA en Reino Unido para que descifraran la información y, posteriormente, la enviaran a la sede principal en Washington D.C. Aquella que estaba tan bien oculta a los ojos del mundo pero que estaba a simple vista y era conocida como la sede del Departamento de Defensa. El Pentágono*******. Aquel majestuoso edificio que, oculto ante las miradas curiosas, poseía bajo él, a kilómetros de profundidad bajo tierra, el Cuartel General de la C.I.A.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya eran las cuatro treinta de la tarde cuando salió del baño tras darse una larga ducha que le había ayudado a reprimir el sentimiento de culpa que se adueñaba de su cuerpo por su acción de esa tarde. Bueno, no solo por eso, después de todo él había espiado a Arthur para saber donde guardaba la caja fuerte y donde estaba la llave, le había embriagado para que le dijera la contraseña secreta, le había engatusado para que fueran a donar sangre en un hospital que poseía un agente infiltrado que le dio una muestra y, luego de uno de sus apasionados encuentros, había tomado la llave que el mayor llevaba colgada SIEMPRE al cuello y había impreso la figura de la susodicha en Jabón para sacarle una copia.

No se sentía bien traicionar la confianza de Arthur, pero sabía que si no lo hacía él alguien más lo haría y esa persona podría lastimar a su inglés.

Ya más relajado se vistió y tiró la copia de la llave por el amplio balcón haciéndola caer en el tramo del Támesis que pasaba frente al edificio justo en el momento en que oye la puerta principal abrirse. Se queda allí, parado, esperando al recién llegado que le abraza por la espalda rodeando su cintura con sus confortables brazos como preguntándole si se sentía mejor. Él solo se giró sobre su eje, sin salir del abrazo, y le besó en la frente antes de devolver el gesto y pasa sus fornidos brazos a la altura de los hombros del más bajo en una clara contestación.

—Me alegro—susurró el europeo antes de soltarse del abrazo para ir a su despacho.

Otra punzada de culpa aquejó al americano al recordar que no había acabado su misión y que lo que tendría que hacer a continuación sería mil veces peor.

* * *

*****Fue totalmente inspirada en la que usa Robert Langdon en el libro "El código Da Vinci" de Dan Brown cuando va al banco suizo.

******La clave no es al azar. 23-04-05 a.C. no solo es la fecha del día del San Jorge sino que también es la fecha de nacimiento de Inglaterra.

Dato curioso: William Shakespeare nació y murió un 23 de abril – 23-04 –

*******Realmente esto es mentira a medias. Todo el mundo sabe que realmente El Pentágono si es el departamento de Defensa de US pero la sede central de la C.I.A. está ubicada en Langley, Virginia.

**¡Hasta el próximo cap!^^**


	4. Nuestra Boda

**Bueno, este es el capítulo 3 y ya casi se me seca el cerebro, pero seguiré adelante si eso desean.**

**Yo se que no he contestado ningún review, pero el colegio me tiene un tanto atrapada y, muchas veces, no se que contestar; sin embargo quiero agradecerles sinceramente por seguir esta historia y por darme ****ánimos.**

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece

**ADVERTENCIA**: este capítulo **contiene lemon** bastante explícito. No leer a menos que pueda tolerarlo.

**.**

**Nuestra Boda**

**.**

**.**

Nuestros días se veían cada vez más largos a medida que pasaba el tiempo y cada vez quedaban menos días para la boda cuando un personaje hizo aparición en la oficina.

Ese día un representante Francés venía para revisar algunas relaciones comerciales entre ambos países.

El hombre en cuestión salió del elevador en su elegante traje marfil con sus caros mocasines marrones, su costosa camisa blanca y con una pashmina lila remataba un conjunto que le hacía lucir más refinado que profesional. El inglés frunció el ceño ante el espectáculo dado por aquella persona de cabellos semi largos y ondulados de un rubio más claro que el del propio británico.

—Frog, llegas tarde— le reprende con familiaridad

—Yo también me alegro de verte mon cher— dice galante con su acento afrancesado.

—No nos retrasemos más que tengo que hacer cosas más importantes que estar soportando tus dramas—dijo antes de entrar nuevamente a su despacho siendo seguido del otro europeo quien cerró la puerta tras de si.

Toda esta escena estaba siendo ignorada por los empleados más antiguos del lugar y seguida de cerca por aquellos a los que esos dos tomaban por sorpresa, el americano incluido, mismo que se acercó hasta el japonés llamando su atención.

—oye, Kiku ¿ese quien es? —preguntó curioso

—Él es Francis Bonnefoy, el representante de Francia que viene para la junta de hoy—explica sin apartar la mirada de su computador

— ¿él y Arthy ya se conocen? — sigue cuestionando

—a decir verdad son viejos amigos, aunque solo se la pasan peleando e insultándose se nota que se llevan bien—contesta justo antes de escuchar un fuerte grito proveniente de la oficina

— ¡Aléjate de mi rana pervertida! — gritó Arthur segundos antes de lanzar de una patada al francés desde la puerta del despacho haciéndole caer estrepitosamente cerca de Alfred

Francis solo se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo.

—No deberías de ser tan agresivo, solo era una despedida, por los viejos tiempos— se defendió— mi traje— se lamentó al ver lo arrugada y maltratada que había quedado la prenda

—Por los viejos tiempos mi trasero, no lo hice antes y no voy a comenzar ahora— contestó cruzado de brazos con en ceño fruncido

— ¿qué pasa aquí? — pegunta Alfred algo molesto por obvia connotación sexual en la conversación

—Tú debes de ser Alfred— dice entusiasmado el francés— un gusto, mi nombre es Francis Bonnefoy— dice tirando elegantemente hacia atrás un mechón de cabello

Y así de fácil, y sin darse cuenta, la amistad entre ellos comenzó a crecer rápidamente hasta que, para sorpresa de ambos europeos, Alfred pidió al francés ser su padrino en la boda. Por supuesto, a él le hubiera encantado invitar a su querido gemelo, pero las circunstancias no le permitían tal cosa, así que su segunda mejor opción fue aquel francés que le demostró en unas pocas semanas que, sin importar lo pervertido que fuera o cuanto les hacia enfadar –más que todo a Arthur– y/o avergonzar –específicamente a Alfred–, era una de las personas más confiables que pudo conocer jamás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Pov's Alfred**

Hoy era el gran día, estaba nervioso, y eso se notaba perfectamente en el sudor de mis manos y en el inquieto caminar que tenía mientras trazaba círculos perfectos con mis pies en el suelo de una habitación de hotel que quedaba a una cuadra de la Catedral de Canterbury*****.

Ya faltaba poco, quince minutos para ser preciso, y estaba volviendo loco a mi padrino. Miro la hora nuevamente y veo que solo han pasado tres minutos.

—mon amie, te recomiendo que te calmes en este instante si no quieres desmayarte al llegar a la iglesia—me dijo pareciendo cansado de mi vaivén

Yo solo me paré con el cuerpo inquieto y le miré. Él me tomó por los hombros.

—inhala lento y profundo por la nariz—dijo. Yo obedecí—ahora, exhala por la boca lentamente—y lo hice sintiendo como mi cuerpo se relajaba antes de que me soltara— ¿mejor? —

—Si, mucho mejor—contesté sonriéndole—gracias Francis—

—No hay de que—miró el reloj—creo que deberíamos irnos ya—

—Está bien—estuve de acuerdo

Me miré al espejo una vez más y comprobé que mi esmoquin negro seguía impecable. Ajusté un poco más la corbata azul que resaltaba sobre mi camisa blanca y me puse mis guantes antes de seguir a Francis hacia la salida y subir al auto.

Al llegar ya están todos sentados ocupando las bancas de la enorme catedral casi en su totalidad, pero se voltean al verme parado en la puerta con mi padrino siguiéndome a través de la enorme alfombra roja hasta llegar al altar y ponerme en mi sitio observando fijamente aquellas grandes puertas de madera que se abrieron nuevamente para darle paso a la niña de las flores, Isabella, la hija de Lovino y Antonia, una gran pareja que es nuestra vecina y con la que Arthur y yo nos llevamos de maravilla.

Veo como Isabella va arrojando delicados pétalos de rosa blanca por el altar siendo seguida por Timothy, el adorable hijo de seis años de Elizabeta y Roderich. Y, de pronto, todo pareció haber guardado silencio cuando apareció un ángel en la puerta. ME quedé sin habla y me costaba respirar ante la hermosa visión de Arthur, mi Arthur, vestido con un traje enteramente blanco acompañado por la misma corbata azul que poseía yo y adornado por un hermoso, delicado y largo velo que era sostenido por Felicia, la hermana de Lovino.

Él caminaba al ritmo de la marcha nupcial con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro acompañada de un encantador tono rojizo en sus mejillas. Sus ojos esmeraldas refulgían de felicidad y sus rubios cabellos se veían dorados bañados por la luz del sol que rodeaba su contorno haciéndole parecer un ser celestial.

En cuanto llegó a altar y tomó su puesto frente a mi le sonreí de manera radiante antes de encarar al padre que comenzó a hablar. Durante todo ese tiempo no escuché ni una palabra de lo que decían hasta que a mis oídos llegó la melodiosa voz de Arthur diciendo sus votos.

—yo, Arthur Kirkland, acepto ser tu amigo, compañero y esposo, Alfred Hotchner, para amarte y respetarte en todo momento, lugar o circunstancia sin importar nada hasta mi último aliento—dijo, y en ese momento me sentí el hombre más feliz de este mundo

—yo, Alfred Hotchner, te acepto a ti, Arthur Kirkland, como amigo, compañero y esposo para respetarte no importa lo que pase, para cuidarte de todo peligro y, más importante aun, para amarte intensamente por el resto de mis días— finalicé con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora

Y, en cuanto el padre dijo "los declaro marido y hombre, puede besar al novio" nos abrazamos y nos besamos con todo el amor que pudiéramos profesar.

**Fin pov's Alfred**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos reían, hablaban, bailaban, bebían, se divertían y celebraban a los recién casados que, felices, accedían a tomarse fotos con todos y recibían las felicitaciones y buenos deseos.

En un momento durante la recepción en el que Alfred se encontraba en la pista bailando un vals con Elizabetha, Francis se acercó a Arthur con gesto serio, muy inusual en él.

—y bien mon cher ¿cuándo se lo piensas decir? — habló asustando al recién casado que, hasta hace unos instantes, se encontraba de espaldas observando a su esposo bailar.

— ¿de qué estás hablando wine bastard? — preguntó extrañado

—No te hagas el tonto, ambos sabemos que entendiste la pregunta—

Arthur suspiró

—Se lo diré después de la luna de miel—aseveró

—Entiendo que esto sea algo difícil y respeto tu decisión, pero debiste decirle antes—dijo mientras suavizaba su rostro

—Aunque detesto admitirlo, tienes razón, pero ahora no puedo hacer nada para cambiar eso— dijo con la vista fija en el americano que ahora daba vueltas con Isabella mientras la pequeña reía divertida

Ambos quedaron en silencio y no volvieron a conversar del tema.

Increíblemente, el tiempo pasó volando entre tanta risa y drama causado por algunos de los invitados hasta que se hicieron la una de la mañana. Los primeros en salir fueron los novios, que se fueron casi escapados hacia el Canterbury Cathedral Longe**

Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación donde Alfred tomó por sorpresa al inglés cargándolo estilo nupcial antes de abrir la puerta dejando ver la fantástica habitación que sería testigo de su noche de bodas. Las paredes de un color champagne adornadas con cuadros, una chimenea eléctrica que daba calor al lugar adornada con piedra que se extendía por toda esa pared, los grandes ventanales cubiertos con hermosas cortinas vino tinto y las lámparas de pared distribuidas por la habitación dando una iluminación tenue, romántica, que hacía resaltar la enorme cama matrimonial cubierta con sabanas de seda y un edredón también vino tinto.

La admiración duró unos instantes antes que el deseo se apoderara rápidamente de ambos. Alfred entró cerrando la puerta tras de si dirigiéndose hacia el amplio lecho donde depositó suavemente a Arthur.

—Quédate aquí— le ordenó con una sonrisa

El americano se acercó hacia una pequeña nevera que yacía en una esquina sacando unas fresas y sirope de chocolate. Se volteó hacia la cama nuevamente encontrando una escena tentadora en la que su esposo se hallaba recostado entre las mullidas almohadas, justo donde le había dejado, sin sus zapatos, saco, chaleco y corbata, dejándole a los pantalones y a la fina camisa blanca de lino la tarea de cubrir aquel cuerpo objeto de deseo de Alfred quien se relamió los labios antes de acercarse y depositar las fresas y el chocolate en la mesita de madera a un lado de la cama.

Se desvistió hasta quedar en las mismas condiciones del británico y se inclinó para darle un beso entre la ternura y la lujuria dejándolo sin aliento.

Al separarse, tomó una fresa y, luego de untarla en chocolate, la acercó a los labios rojizos de Arthur quien la mordió de manera sensual y lenta mientras miraba fijamente los ojos azules nublados por el deseo. Se lamió el chocolate de sus comisuras antes de untar su dedo en un poco de chocolate, mismo que utilizó para delinear la boca ajena antes de incorporarse sobre sus rodillas y lamer de manera hambrienta aquellos apetitosos labios iniciando un beso suave en donde las lenguas hicieron acto de presencia acariciándose con fiereza entre ellas por el dominio total, bailando entre el dulce sabor del chocolate y las esencias propias de ambas bocas que trataban de devorar a contraria mientras sus manos, agiles y certeras, iban quitando la camisa del otro en busca del contacto piel con piel.

Casi sin darse cuenta ambos estaban acostados en la cama con sus torsos desnudos, recorriéndose con desesperación, bebiendo del otro cual agua vital después de una larga sequía. Entre anta pasión que parecía querer incendiar más que sus pieles el aire se hizo más vital que la presencia del contrario provocando una abrupta separación para que sus doloridos pulmones recibieran el oxígeno que parecían querer extraer de la boca ajena. Se miraron una vez mas estando Alfred semi sentado en el lecho en medio de las piernas de Arthur que hallábase sentado sobre su regazo dando una perfecta vista de su cuerpo delgado pero formado y de su piel cremosa y blanca casi inmaculada surcada por algunas cicatrices producto de la dura vida que le ha tocado vivir desde su infancia. Una vez más, la mano inglesa entra en contacto con aquel dulce manjar oscuro utilizándolo para trazar caminos y figuras en el fornido y bronceado torso americano, figuras que fue quitando con su lengua de manera pausada y tortuosa sin dejar rastro del chocolate. Al terminar se deleitó con el rostro sonrojado y agitado de su esposo antes de volver a llenar sus dedos de chocolate para volver a trazar deliciosos surcos en su propia piel mientras aquellos ojos azules, ahora casi negros, con pupilas dilatadas a causa de la excitación seguían de cerca cada movimiento de aquellas hábiles manos antes de incorporarse para desaparecer gustosamente cada mancha chocolate de la apetitosa superficie lechosa entre caricias que encendían en llamas cada milímetro de su cuerpo mientras descendía hacia la zona del vientre acariciando las caderas con manos mientras distraía al británico con las caricias que su lengua daba a lo largo del área cercana al borde del pantalón en lo que sus manos, ni lentas ni perezosas, desabrochaban la prenda y comenzaba a retirarla a medida que iba recostando aquel cuerpo hacia atrás hasta tenerlo totalmente bajo su peso, excitado, necesitado, sonrojado y solo para él.

Recorrió aquel cuerpo que ahora se hallaba a su merced con la mirada y su mirada de llenó de morbo al ver aquella palpitante erección al descubierto. Descendió su boca nuevamente hasta aquel punto tan sensible oyendo un gemido ahogado al instante en que su caliente respiración quedó sobre el palpitante miembro. Sonrió de medio lado sintiéndose poderoso y engulló el pene de una sola vez haciendo sonar en la garganta de Arthur un gemido ronco, un sonido gutural y pecaminoso que fue acompañado de muchos más mientras su glande desaparecía por completo dentro de la cavidad de Alfred.

—Ah…y y-yo pensando q-que ah… eras m-ás in-nocente mnah—dijo sin perder de vista los movimientos que le estaban enloqueciendo— e-res un p-puto per-vertido ah—el ritmo de la felación aumentó hasta asemejar una penetración salvaje—Oh my fucking God! …¡me voy a correr! — justo en ese momento dejó de sentir las atenciones americanas sobre su anatomía y dirigió una mirada molesta en señal de protesta

— ¿pervertido yo? — sonrió burlón alzando las caderas de Arthur para tener una mejor vista de su estrecha entrada. Mojó un dedo en chocolate antes de dirigirlo hacia el ano de su pareja y untar el dulce antes de proseguir —puede que tengas razón, aunque no fui yo quien fue a la boda sin ropa interior— acto seguido, lamió los rastros achocolatados antes de introducir su lengua en aquella zona.

El cuerpo del inglés vibraba y reaccionaba ante su toque. Alfred nunca había soñado con ser músico y, sin embargo, ahora se sentía como uno mientras tocaba aquel precioso instrumento entre sus manos, impartiendo caricias precisas que desataran una sinfonía que semejaba un coro de ángeles a sus oídos, haciéndolo agitarse, vibrar y retorcerse.

Con deleite sacó su lengua de aquel agujero para introducir su dedo aun cubierto de chocolate. Arthur se sentía en el puto cielo mientras aquellos dígitos le penetraban con facilidad, acariciando su interior, pero eso no era suficiente, su cuerpo quería más, quería algo más grande, grueso, duro, caliente y dispuesto, quería que se corrieran en él, quería que se lo follaran fuerte y salvaje.

— ¡ya pon tu maldito pene adentro! Ah…—gritó al borde del colapso mental

Alfred sonrió excitado y sacó sus dedos para poder posicionar su miembro en el culo que se servía ante él. Comenzó a entrar lento sintiendo como aquellas paredes se apretaban alrededor de su falo de manera deliciosa; lentitud que estaba desquiciando a Arthur.

— ¡mierda A-Alfred! ¡Métela de una puta vez! —demandó antes de sentir como el enorme miembro americano terminaba de entrar de una sola estocada

Ahora se sentía lleno, completo. Sentía cómo se volvía uno con la persona que amaba y con la que compartiría el resto de su vida. Las estocadas eran salvajes y certeras, adentrándose lo que más podían en aquel sensual trasero inglés mientras tocaba la próstata del susodicho. Y en medio de aquel acto carnal, bestial y lujurioso salieron a flote las palabras más sagradas para ambos. Porque ellos no solo estaban uniendo sus cuerpos, sino también sus corazones. Ellos no tenían sexo, hacían el amor, la expresión más grande, sagrada y magnifica de todo aquello que sentían por el otro.

Finalmente acabaron al unísono, sus voces retumbando en la habitación, antes de acostarse cómodamente abrazados en aquel lecho, entre las sabanas, luego de haber consumado, una vez más, su amor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llevaban una semana casados, la mejor semana de la vida de ambos. Debido al trabajo habían decidido posponer su luna de miel hasta nuevo aviso.

En todo este tiempo, Arthur y Alfred hacían trabajo extras para tener unas semanas libres.

—Arthy, tengo que salir, ya vuelvo— le avisó desde la entrada de la oficina

El inglés levanta la vista del papeleo

—esta bien, pero regresa rápido. Recuerda que aun hay trabajo que hacer— le advirtió antes de volver a lo suyo.

Alfred salió del edificio y tomó el Underground*** hasta South Kesington donde se bajó y caminó tres cuadras hasta hallar el buzón donde, justo en ese instante, era entregado el paquete que debía llevar hasta West Ham con urgencia.

Tenía dos semanas para completar su misión, catorce paquetes que debía recibir y distribuir a lo largo y ancho de Londres, mismos paquetes que eran entregados a otros agentes en diversas partes de Reino unido.

Acalló su conciencia una vez más y regresó a la oficina antes de que Arthur lo matase. Nunca le había desagradado tanto hacer su trabajo como ahora, pero debía cumplirlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos semanas transcurridas sin ningún percance, dos largas semanas en las que estuvo trabajando como esclavo para poder tener su luna de miel paradisiaca. Alfred también le había ayudado, aunque parecía que no lo iban a lograr con tanta salida misteriosa. Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y terminó de hacer sus maletas para irse por una semana a un destino del cual el americano era el único conocedor. Sonrió una vez más y se dirigió hacia la entrada del departamento con su maleta perfectamente arreglada.

Una vez que ambos montaron en el taxi que les llevaría al aeropuerto Arthur notó algo extraño en Alfred,

—Alfred, are you OK? —preguntó un poco preocupado recibiendo una radiante sonrisa

—no es nada my love, solo estoy algo nervioso— le calmó sin saber que había despertado la curiosidad del británico

— ¿porqué estarías nervioso? —cuestionó

—No estoy nervioso— negó

—claro que si, me lo acabas de decir— le replicó un poco enojado por la evasiva

Alfred suspiró resignado

—está bien, pero que conste que es lo único que te diré— le dijo antes de darle un dulce beso en la mejilla— Es que antes de ir al sitio de nuestra luna de miel quisiera pasar por Washington D.C. para que conozcas a mi hermano—

Arthur abrió los ojos de sorpresa y se le colorearon las mejillas "_conoceré a la familia de Alfred_" pensó y su corazón se alegró. Sonrió tiernamente y dio un casto beso en los labios de su esposo

—no tienes de que preocuparte, todo estará bien— le calma antes de mirar por la ventada del auto las pistas de despegue del aeropuerto

"_ojalá que tengas razón Arthur_" pensó a su vez el americano viendo una vez más su reloj. "_Ya falta poco_"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Washington D.C.**

El Capitán Ian Walker se encontraba en la sala de mando de la Operación Puente de Londres viendo la enorme pantalla con el mapa de Reino Unido surcado en puntos rojos.

—Capitán, ya todo está listo para la Operación Puente de Londres— dijo un agente a su superior

—muy bien, pongan el cronómetro en pantalla—ordenó

—Si señor—acató—Cronómetro en pantalla, iniciado cuenta regresiva— e inmediatamente apareció el cronómetro marcando diez minutos.

—Recuérdenme quien le puso un nombre tan ridículo a la operación—se quejó para si mismo en voz baja

Y, como si lo hubiese invocado, el responsable atravesó las puertas de la sala llamando la atención de todos. Los presentes hicieron un saludo en señal de respeto

— ¿cómo van las cosas por aquí? —preguntó el recién llegado ajustándose sus lentes

—se ha iniciado la cuenta regresiva, señor— le informaron

—Bien— dijo con una voz inusualmente seria mientras se acercaba hacia la silla del Capitán quedando parado al lado de este observando ambos la pantalla.

— ¿está seguro de esto? — preguntó en capitán mirando de reojo al hombre rubio a su lado

—jajajaja, totalmente—dijo de modo infantil y escandaloso—tampoco es como si tuviera elección— dijo más bajo sorprendiendo al moreno quien pudo notar la fuerza con la que cerraba su puño.

Era la verdad, nadie quería esto, pero una orden era una orden ya había que cumplirla aunque la conciencia les pesara después.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez en la pista de aterrizaje, la pareja se dirigió al Jet privado que estaba esperándolos. Arthur veía con ojos asombrados la escena sin poder creérselo.

—Alfred ¿qué es esto? — logró articular

—jajajaja, es un Jet Arthy—contestó viéndolo con una sonrisa divertida

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso—le miró severo y algo molesto pues sentía que le estaban tomando el pelo

Al no recibir una respuesta paró de andar quedando al pie de la escalera de abordaje cruzando los brazos. Alfred, al percatarse de esto, se giró

—Es solo una sorpresa—dijo tendiéndole una mano

Arthur suspiró y tomó aquella cálida mano subiendo a bordo del Jet.

Una vez dentro, ambos tomaron asiento, uno en frente del otro.

— ¿algún día me dirás cómo conseguiste un avión privado? —preguntó a su esposo

—Tengo mis contactos—fue todo lo que pudo decir

La aeronave inició su despegue sin dificultades alejándose rápidamente de Londres. De un segundo a otro por la ventanilla no se veía más que el majestuoso océano Atlántico sin nada más que agua hacia al frente y la silueta de Reino Unido a sus espaldas. En ese momento Arthur supo que debía decirlo.

—Alfred—le llamó captando su atención— yo tengo que decirte algo— sonaba serio, así que el americano se quedó callado, expectante— yo soy…— pero antes de que pudiera terminar la oración una fuerte turbulencia agitó el Jet y los ojos de Arthur se abrieron inmensamente al ver por la ventanilla.

* * *

Bueno! ya casi llegamos a la parte que todos querían saber. En el próximo capítulo se responderan todas las preguntas que se han hecho. Muy probablemente actualice tarde el prox. capítulo. Solo pido pasiencia

*La catedral es totalmente existente. Es una de las más antiguas de Inglaterra y el foco de la iglesia Anglicana ubicada en Canterbury, no muy lejos de Londres.

** Este hotel también existe y, curiosamente, queda en los jardines privados de la misma catedral. Si quieren saber más acerca de este hotel aquí les dejo un link: www. booking. com .html?aid=306396;label=canterbury-rh16q3Yo6tFLRy4u_8QIAgS9247952965%3Apl%3Ata%3Ap140%3Ap2%3Aac%3Aap1t1%3Aneg;sid=7f1da2fc790dc0a41f2b0ebb7a50 54d3;dcid=1;srfid=3890a3bbc685f0d3f8ef91a7db96 a3cdX20

***Underground: es el metro de Londres, también conocido como "subway" en Estados Unidos. En este capítulo he mencionado dos estaciones completamente existentes.

**¿Review?**


	5. Secretos y Sorpresas

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece

**ADVERTENCIA**: muerte de un personaje**.**

**Secretos y sorpresas**

**.**

**.**

Fuego. Dolor. Gritos. Desesperación. Terror. Muerte.

Todo eso era lo que sus ojos veían y lo que su cuerpo sentía. A lo lejos su tierra ardía en leguas de fuego.

Se sentó en la butaca con la respiración entrecortada y el cuerpo caliente. Sintió un dolor fuerte y punzante recorrerle el cuerpo haciéndole retorcerse y gritar en dolor.

Alfred estaba aterrorizado viendo a su esposo gritar en agonía, la desesperación lo invadía a la vez que la estupefacción y la impotencia de ver cómo Arthur le pedía ayuda con sus ojos inyectados en sangre. Se acercó al cuerpo que se agitaba en el suelo pero fue rechazado de inmediato.

— ¡NO TE ACERQUES! —le gritó antes de ser invadido por un ataque de tos que dejo manchas de sangre en el suelo.

Se sentía en su propio infierno, siendo quemado por el fuego. Consumiéndose desde adentro. Tosía y se ahogaba son su propia sangre sin percatarse de que sus ropas iban desvaneciéndose al igual que sus cabellos.

Alfred estaba petrificado en su puesto viendo cómo humo comenzaba a salir de Arthur al mismo paso que veía sus ropas desaparecer frente a sus ojos a una velocidad increíble. A su vez el cabello y la piel, los músculos y los huesos. La existencia de Arthur se extinguía entre alaridos y sangre que manchaba el suelo, y él solo podía quedarse en shock mirando con lágrimas en los ojos como el amor de su vida moría dolorosamente frente a él sin poder evitarlo.

Lo último que vio de Arthur fueron sus ojos, despidiéndose, y ya no quedó nada. Silencio.

Alfred se acercó, tembloroso, a la zona donde ya ni sangre había y la tocó. Todavía estaba caliente. Agachó su cabeza hasta que su frente rozó la alfombra y gritó, alto y fuerte, por horas, hasta que ya no tuvo voz y su mente cayó en la inconsciencia debido al agotamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Estaba en su casa mirando el jardín por la ventana. Sentía su cuerpo temblar de la emoción y la anticipación. No se movió de su puesto hasta que una figura comenzó a aparecer vestido con un traje negro propio de su empleo._

_El niño salió corriendo al encuentro del adulto en la puerta de la casa siendo seguido de cerca por su madre y su hermano. Todos estaban felices de que volviera._

_Esa tarde se reunieron en familia a almorzar en el patio trasero de la casa en la que vivían. Su madre servía la comida mientras él, su hermano y su padre jugaban alegremente con un balón. Comieron y rieron hasta que el celeste se oscureció y la luna remplazó al sol en el cielo. Solo entonces el hombre se llevó a sus dos retoños a la habitación que compartían. Acostó al más pequeño mientras este se aferraba a su oso polar de peluche y luego hizo lo mismo con su otro hijo. Les miró y se sonrió sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del mundo. Se giró y, cuando estaba por irse, sintió una manita halar su pantalón. Se giró encontrándose con unos ojos azules que le miraban suplicante, pidiéndole que se quedara y le contara una historia. El adulto se recostó en la cama con su hijo y se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar._

_Al infante le encantaba pasar el tiempo con su padre, pero sin dudas su parte favorita era oír las asombrosas historias llenas de aventuras que le contaba su padre._

_—bien Alfred ¿alguna vez te conté la historia de Frederick Jones? — El niño negó enérgicamente, ansioso por saber— Frederick Jones era un hombre muy importante—_

_— ¿más que el presidente? —le interrumpió con curiosidad_

_—Si Alfie, más que el presidente— contestó alborotándole el cabello a su hijo— él aconseja al presidente, dirige el F.B.I., la C.I.A. y al ejercito—_

_—Wow— dijo con sombro_

_—pero él no era una persona normal, era una súper persona. Él era los Estados Unidos de América—_

_—how do is possible? —preguntó con incredulidad_

_—Alfred, antes de seguir, quiero que me jures que no le dirás esto a nadie. Es un súper secreto entre nosotros ¿entiendes? —le dice cariñoso pero serio y solo recibe un asentimiento de cabeza_

_Esa noche le explicó, de la manera más sencilla que pudo para un niño de diez años, que las naciones tienen representantes humanos y que solo las personas especial lo sabía._

_Al día siguiente Walter Jones se fue de casa despidiéndose con un beso sin saber que sería la última vez que vería a su familia y Alfred, desde entonces, se prometió nunca decir el secreto._

Se sentía entumecido y dolorido, la garganta le ardía horrores y todos los sonidos se escuchaban como un eco lejano. Abrió lentamente los ojos tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz antes de enfocar una blanca habitación con una persona con bata en ella que le veía directamente a él.

—señor Jones…—comenzó a tantear el terreno captando la atención del rubio— está en el hospital. Fue traído aquí hace un día en estado de inconsciencia por agotamiento mental— le informa

—yo…— intentó hablar sin éxito. Su voz sonaba muy rasposa y rota, y su garganta dolía al hacerlo

—no debería de hablar, tiene la garganta muy irritada—le aconsejó el doctor—le mantendremos en observación hasta mañana y luego le daremos de alta—dijo recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza en señal de entendimiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pi, pi, pi... pi,pi,pi... pi,pi,pi

Ese era el molesto ruido que taladraba los oídos del americano. Alargó su mano hasta la fuente y dando un golpe en lo que parecía ser un aparato cayó aquel infernal sonido justo antes de escuchar un grito proveniente de el piso de abajo.

—¡ALFRED!¡ LEVÁNTATE YA!—la autoritaria voz de su madre le hizo fruncir el ceño y dando un quejido se volvió a acomodar entre las sabanas dispuesto a seguir durmiendo—¡MAS TE VALE LEVANTAR TU HOLGANZÁN TRASERO DE ESA CAMA ANTES DE QUE SUBA JOVENSITO!— esta vez se sentó al borde de la cama con los ojos cerrados

Bostezó con pereza y caminó medio dormido hasta en baño donde se terminó de despertar con el agua fría del lavabo. Se miró al espejo poniéndose los lentes para apreciar su reflejo con mayor nitidez y pudo observar su alborotado cabello rubio junto a unos ojos azules que le devolvían la mirada detrás de los cristales ópticos.

En menos de diez minutos ya se había cepillado, peinado, vestido y arreglado para ir al colegio.

Bajó las escaleras y, luego de dar un beso a su madre en la mejilla y un saludo a su hermano gemelo, tomó una tostada y salió a toda prisa de su hogar dejando a su progenitora preparando el resto del desayuno con una expresión resignada. _"estos chicos"_ pensó para sus adentros la mujer antes de saludar a su marido con un cariñoso beso en los labios.

Alfed estaba apurado, y no precisamente por llegar tarde. Corría todo lo que sus piernas le daban hasta que divisó a lo lejos la parada del autobús donde se encontraba otros chico rubio mirando su reloj de pulsera con gesto enojado.

—¡ya llegué Arthy!— exclamó casi sin aire por la carrera

—llegas tarde, de nuevo— le reprochó el otro—te dije a las seis y media y ahora son tres para las siete dammit— le siguió sermoneando mostrandole su reloj

El americano bizqueó un poco tratando de leer la hora rindiéndose a los pocos segundos.

—todavía no entiendo cómo es que te pueden gustar esos vejestorios de relojes existiendo los digitales con números más grandes y fáciles de leer—se quejó

—no son vejestorios git, se les dice análogos, y para tu información son muy elegantes y usados hoy en día—se defendió ofendido

—si, por los aburridos oficinistas y los viejos— se siguió mofando haciendo que el otro se diese la vuelta y comenzara a caminar dejando al ojiazul atrás—¡Hey, Arthy!¡Wait!—le dijo antes de alcanzarlo y abrazarlo por la espalda— no te enojes, solo estaba bromeando ¿si?— se disculpó sin recibir respuesta

Alfred giró a Arthur para verle de frente y este ladeó el rostro con las mejillas ruborizadas. Alfred solo sonrió estúpidamente sintiéndose la persona más dichosa en este mundo por tener a aquel inglés gruñón entre sus brazos.

—ya me puedes soltar idiot. Llegaremos tarde—fue lo único que dijo antes de girarse sin avanzar.

Alfred entendió perfectamente aquel lenguaje silencioso del inglés y rápidamente le tomó de la mano para empezar a caminar.

—¿sabes Arthy? tuve un sueño muy loco—le comentó

—¿ah, si?¿de que será?—pretendió interés solo para contentar al americano dando pié a su verborrea habitual

—bueno, yo era un agente de la C.I.A. que estaba infiltrado en Inglaterra y tenía que enamorar a una persona, pero nos terminamos enamorando y nos casamos— le narraba feliz— ¿y sabes quien era esa persona?— preguntó a Arthur recibiendo una mirada de ligera curiosidad— eras tú— ante esto las mejillas del inglés se vuelven a encender— aunque la cosa era muy extraña porque Londres se veía como en las fotos viejas, antes del ataque terrorista y la devastación y el resto es muy confuso— razonó antes de encogerse de hombros restandole importancia—supongo que debe de ser porque ayer me obligaste a estudiar historia—

—porque si no estudias reprobaras historia de nuevo— le reprende el de ojos verdes

Así ambos siguen caminando entre charlas, reclamos, risas y discusiones hasta el colegio siendo observados de lejos por una figura.

—¿listo señor?—pregunta un hombre vestido de negro a la figura de cabellos rubios

—si— es lo único que contesta subiéndose al auto negro

Una vez dentro ve una carpeta en el asiento trasero, junto a él, y la abre justo antes de recibir una llamada. El sujeto atiende.

—Alfred F. Jones al habla—se anuncia

Y al colgar la llamada no puede evitar que la nostalgia vuelva a él al recordar la razón por la que se cambió el nombre. La misma por la que mantiene seguro a aquel simple humano. Y puede recordarlo todo con claridad

FLASH BACK...

Tal y como dijo el doctor, Alfred pasó la noche en el hospital y al día siguiente recogió sus cosas y se fue en taxi hasta su casa.

Abre la puerta apesadumbrado y deja tirado el bolso al lado de la entrada antes de cerrar la puerta sin seguro y caminar arrastrando los pies hasta el sofá donde se sentó a ver televisión. Mala idea. Al encender el aparato miles de agujas se incrustaron en su pecho al ver el noticiero donde aparecía la imagen de las islas británicas totalmente devastadas y sin vida. Apagó la televisión y lágrimas cayeron de nuevo desde sus orbes azules. Quería volver a gritar pero no le salía la voz y su garganta le mataba, así que se recostó en el sofá mientras se abrazaba a si mismo en la oscura soledad de su departamento siendo roto el silencio por su llanto mudo y por la puerta abriéndose, y aunque lo escuchó claramente, prefirió aparentar que no; ya no le quedaba nada de valor que pudieran quitarle. El intruso cerró la puerta de nuevo y caminó hasta quedar frente al sofá y se detuvo a observar al ser lamentable que allí se encontraba.

—Arthur se enojaría mucho en estos momentos si supiera lo que estás haciendo— habló la persona misteriosa dejando estupefacto al rubio antes de que este se incorporara rápidamente y enfrentara al invasor.

Sus ojos se abrieron de impresión cuando reconocieron en aquel rostro bañado por la escasa luz que entraba por las ventanas el suyo propio. El individuo, igualmente rubio, se tomó la libertad de sentarse en el sillón frente al agente y mirarle con sus ojos azules penetrantes idénticos a los de Alfred.

—seguramente te estarás preguntando quién soy o qué soy— afirmó—no debería estar aquí ¿sabes? Pero nunca me ha gustado seguir órdenes y necesitaba hablar contigo—el cerebro de Alfred trabajaba a millón para procesar todo lo que escuchaba y lo que seguro le sería rebelado por aquel extraño conocido—yo me llamo Frederick Jones—y solo la mención de aquel nombre sacó a flote ese recuerdo que vino a él durante su inconsciencia— conocí a tu padre, Alfred. Era un buen hombre, leal y confiable, y era uno de mis guardaespaldas. Créeme que el día que murió lamenté profundamente su muerte porque era injusto lo que había ocurrido, y aun lo pienso—la duda se leía en el semblante de Alfred— tu padre no murió en un accidente, él fue asesinado por revelarte el secreto. Se supone que nunca debió contártelo, pero lo hizo y ese fue su mayor error. Luego de que se deshicieran de él hice hasta lo imposible para conseguir que no te tocasen por el profundo respeto que le tenía a tu padre— la revelación de tal hecho hizo que la mente del americano se volviera un caos. Su amado padre, una de las personas que más quiso en este mundo, asesinado. Las lágrimas volvieron a hacer acto de presencia.

Cuando logró reponerse un poco, miró a la nación fijamente queriéndole transmitir su mensaje: _¿Por qué me estás contando todo esto?_

—No conozco a nadie que se merezca saber la verdad más que tú, porque este gobierno te ha quitado no a una, sino a dos de las personas más importantes para ti Alfred—al decir esto, el aludido pensó en su significado implícito y su expresión se volvió glacial— Arthur tenía dos nombres. Uno era Arthur kirkland y otro era Reino unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte. Nuestra existencia está ligada a la de nuestra nación. Al desaparecer Reino Unido como nación Arthur kirkland también lo hace— El rostro del humano se enterró en sus manos mientras trataba de contener la oleada de emociones que le embargaban en esos instantes y que poco a poco se iban adueñando de su cuerpo hasta que este se levantó y comenzó a aventar y romper todo lo que se cruzaba por su camino mientras la tristeza, la cólera, la culpa, el desamor, el sufrimiento fluían a través de su cuerpo y salía por los poros de su piel. Se sentía engañado y monopolizado. No podía parase ni controlarse.

Frederick, al ver que se salía de control, se levantó y apresó al otro hombre con una llave al cuello. Alfred se removía y trataba de liberarse sin éxito hasta que se rindió y comenzó a caer en el letargo de la melancolía.

La nación llevó al agente hasta el sofá y lo volvió a sentar en él.

—Mírame— le ordenó sin recibir respuesta— ¡mírame! —Dijo con más fuerza agitando los hombros caídos del otro— este no es el momento para sentir toda la culpa, porque no es tuya, es mía—los azules opacos le miraron— yo fui quien planificó y coordinó la operación. Sería muy fácil decir que me lo ordenaron y que no tenía opción cuando yo fui quien hizo el trabajo. Por eso no lo haré y asumiré enteramente la culpa por la mayor atrocidad que he hecho en toda mi vida. Porque tal vez yo no era la pareja de Arthur, pero le amaba, de una manera o de otra. Él me crió y me sacó adelante, me protegió y me perdonó, cosa casi imposible en él—las miradas azules se encontraron y Alfred supo que aunque quería odiarle y darle un buen golpe no podía.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio antes de que la nación decidiera levantarse y dirigirse a la salida

—wait…— logró pronunciar con dolor el americano consiguiendo la atención de su nación

Se señaló el rostro y luego señalo el del contrario tratando de dar a entender esa última duda

—cada nación tiene una contraparte humana. Un ser mortal en cualquier lado del mundo que posee el mismo rostro y la misma personalidad que la nación, y solo puede haber una de estas a la vez— se explica— una última cosa, sea lo que decidas hacer, te apoyo, aunque eso lleve a la destrucción de uno de los dos o de ambos—y con esas palabras se fue.

Luego de ese encuentro no se volvieron a ver hasta aquel día…

26…25…24…23…22…21…20…

Podía verlo parado entre la multitud mientras le miraba con una sonrisa que le decía que se esperaba algo así de loco de su contraparte. Después de todo eran casi iguales.

19…18…17…16…15…14…

Su hermano también estaba entre los agentes mirándole suplicante, seguramente gritándole que se detuviera. Ya era demasiado tarde, la bomba era imparable. Le sonrió y Mathew entendió que eso era lo que Alfred quería y que no había nada que pidiese hacer para evitar lo que sabía que pasaría.

13…12…11…10…9…8…

_Adiós Mathew, mi querido hermano; el que siempre me apoyó en todo, incluso en estos momentos en los que me miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos sin hacer nada para impedirlo._

_Adió amigos, los pocos pero verdaderos que tuve._

_ Adiós madre. Sé que te prometí que cuando llegara tu hora te enterrara junto con mi padre, creo que no podré cumplirla después de todo. Te amo._

Pensaba mientras esperaba el fin

7…6…5…4…3…2…1…

—Arthur, por favor, perdóname—

Al instante el dispositivo explotó inundando la habitación de fuego y humo, de destrucción que solo afectó aquella zona tan protegida. Y cuando el humo cesó y lograron destrabar las puertas, solo quedaban las paredes ennegrecidas llenas de hollín.

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado. Perdonen el inmenso retraso pero hay cosas que se escapan a mi control.**

**Reviews?**


End file.
